


Choose me

by Luciferthoughts



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferthoughts/pseuds/Luciferthoughts
Summary: What would happen if Lucifer had made it to Chloe's apartment before Pierce in 03X21 'anything pierce can do I can do better' ?Short one shot on what I imagine (or hope) Lucifer would've said.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 17
Kudos: 164





	Choose me

“Lucifer, what are you doing here?” She said a bit irritated when she found Lucifer at the other side of her door.

She didn’t expect to see him so soon and frankly she just didn’t want to see him, not after the stunt he pulled earlier at the penthouse. Why can’t he just let her move on with her life? Why does he have to make things so complicated?

She really doesn’t want to deal with him right now. She’s exhausted and just wants to curl up in bed and forget about her day. She definitely doesn’t want to deal with another Lucifer stunt to surpass Marcus in their stupid rival.

“Can I come in?” His tone was sincere and serious, and nothing like his usual charismatic one. He even asked this time, instead of barging in unannounced. Whatever this is, it must be serious.

Before she could say anything, he moved passed her and made his way inside heading towards the living room and came to a halt next to the stairs.

Now that’s more like the Lucifer she knows, she thought as she followed him and stopped at her kitchen counter. She leant against it, crossed her arms and looked at Lucifer clearly suggesting he has some explaining to do.

He looked weird, not at all like his usual self. His hair was messy, his shirt was only half tucked in, his eyes were red, and he just looked very uncomfortable. Maybe even stressed? Definitely not a look she’s used to. He looks so vulnerable right now and she kind of hates it because it’s making her feel things she doesn’t want to be feeling as she’s still mad at him. She hates that he has this much power over her.

“Detective, Er.. Chloe…” He’s using her actual name, this must be very serious.

She straightens herself a bit, preparing herself for whatever is to come. She’s looking him straight in the eye giving him the extra encouragement he seems to be needing to continue.

“I’m sorry.” He let out a loud breath while looking at her like he’s defeated. He’s not really sure how to continue, it’s not like he actually prepared what to say so he’s just winging it at the spot.

“I’m sorry for my behavior earlier and I’m sorry for how I acted the last couple of days, it was stupid and childish of me and I know that now.”

“Yeah, it was really stupid Lucifer” She wasn’t going to make this easy for him, no matter how irresistible he looked with those puppy eyes. No, she had more dignity than that.

“I know… _But_ in my defense, I had your best interest at heart and at the time it seemed to be a good idea..” He sensed he was doing it again, given the look he was currently receiving so he moved on quickly “However, I’ve come to realize that my behavior might have been a bit… er… out of place?” He looked at her, kind of seeking her approval for his choice of words before he continued. “Detective, I assure you it was never my intension to hurt you and I’m so incredibly sorry that I did. I just should’ve been honest with you and instead of competing with…well never mind, I just should’ve told you how I felt…. How I feel.”

She can’t believe what she’s hearing, she thought this day would never come. Lucifer Morningstar is about to tell her how he feels, is she dreaming? Somewhere along the way from their first kiss to now she’s been convincing herself that she was delusional for actually believing he felt something more for her than just ‘friendship’. His action always speak so loud but he never expresses himself in words. So, she just figured he sees her as her best friend whom he cares for in a platonic way. It was the only plausible explanation for her and also the only way for her to move on from him. Holding on to something that was never going to happen only made things worse.

But here he is, standing in front of her with his sad puppy eyes and about to tell her what’s really going on. However, this still can go a lot of different ways than she’s imaging so she better keep her expectations low.

She decides not to comment yet and instead give him an encouraging nod to keep going.

“The truth is, I was competing with pierce because I want you to choose me” He said it like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders and like that was all he needed to say for her to understand.

“What do you mean ‘choose you’? I told you already Lucifer, Marcus is not coming between our partnership. You’re still my partner and that’s not going to change anytime soon” She was a bit disappointed with his confession. They’ve been over this already.

He was a bit startled at her response. He hoped saying those words would be enough for her to understand what he meant. But fair is fair, she’s a woman of logic and reason so he’ll have to explain it to her. He didn’t know how to tough but figured he would just tell her the truth, the one he himself only came to reason with an hour or so ago.

“No, no, you don’t understand Detective. I want you to choose me, all of me, for everything. I want to be the one who makes you happy and makes you smile, I want to be the one you say goodnight to and wake up to in the morning, I want to hold you whenever I feel like it, I want to _kiss_ you whenever I feel like it. I don’t have to explain what other things I want to do to you. I _just_ want you to choose me, I don’t ever want to see you with someone else. It makes me sick to my stomach even thinking about it…. I know I should’ve said it sooner and I know I’m probably too late _but.._ I was afraid. Afraid that you’d want me because you’ve only seen certain sides of me, afraid that if you saw all of me, _knew_ all of me you would run away.” Tears were forming in his eyes and he looked at her so defeated “It’s true detective, the other side of me, it’s bad, monstrous even. But you deserve the truth, and the truth is that I want you, _all_ of you, every day, so I ask you to choose me.”

She was completely perplexed. Hearing him say those words filled her chest with a warmth she had never experienced before. She was staring at him in awe, still processing everything he just said to her and it really was all she ever wanted to hear from him. However, she didn’t know how to respond to _that_. So, she did the next best thing she could think of.

She walked towards him and closed the gap between them, grabbed his face between her palms and threw her lips on his.

It was a quick peck on the lips, just to let him know how she felt. But the startled look on his face suggested he might need a little more reassurance. So while still holding his face in her palms, she looked him straight in the eye and said:

“That’s all I ever needed to hear Lucifer… I choose you” And with that being said she pulled him in for another, more passionate kiss.

Lucifer didn’t hold back, he grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer with one hand, tangled his fingers in her hair with the other and deepened the kiss.

I didn’t take long before their mouths parted and made room for their tongues to dance.

It was in that moment a familiar face was standing outside looking through the window and realizing he was to late. She’d already given her heart to someone else.

Some might even say it was the love of her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
